


Floating

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he was stupid to go on the heist without a bullet proof vest, but he was feeling like doing something stupid.  “Suicide by cop,” they'd call it, and if he had wanted to die he guessed they'd be right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

He knew he was stupid to go on the heist without a bullet proof vest, but he was feeling like doing something stupid. “Suicide by cop,” they'd call it, and if he had wanted to die he guessed they'd be right. But he didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to be shot.

He could feel the blood dripping from the hole in his chest, the dark red oozing down his side. with every beat of his heart. He knew he should feel pain, he had been shot before and it was never a fun experience. But he didn’t feel anything except cold.

The blood on him felt hot, in stark contrast with the ice of his skin. He closed his eyes, not ready to let go but he wanted to stop fighting.

“You better fucking stay with me James,” he heard. The voice sounded distant, “fucking stay awake you piece of shit!” He didn’t want to stay awake, he wanted to sleep. He wanted to be pulled into dreams and into the serene silence.

James could feel the strong arms around him, lifting and carrying him. He could hear the sound of a chopper beating the air. There were voices shouting around him, “Kovic get the med kit” “We have some O neg right?” “Get me a fucking IV”

He stopped feeling anything but the strong hands on his chest, “Larr we need to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding,” he could hear. He knew the voice was attached to the hands somehow.

“I know we do, you need to sit the fuck down until you calm the fuck down.” Hands were removed from his chest, he knew they were in the air but he felt like he was floating higher. The voices were getting farther and farther away. “Tell Kdin and Caleb we’re coming.” “He’s not going to die, Bruce, he’s not going to die.”

And one, clearer than day, pulling him back, “I never told him I love him. He can’t die without knowing.”

“He knows. You may not have said it out loud, but you both know. Now calm down. Caleb is meeting us outside.”

The helicopter landed and he could feel himself slipping again, going back into the dark.

The next thing he can remember is waking up. The crew sitting around him. He's in a hospital bed. Bruce was holding his hand and looking at him with what could be a prayer on his lips, if they were religious. He stays quiet, just gently squeezes the hand in his and look at the eyes trained on his face.

Bruce gave him a sad smile. He's not sure why Bruce looks so sad, he doesn’t know why Bruce is crying. He is alive, Bruce should be happy. They should all be happy.

James tries to speak, tries to tell them that they shouldn't look so sad, but the words won’t come out of his mouth. He tries to scream but he has no voice.

“No, James, don’t try to talk. They had to intubate you so you could breathe. You’re going to be fine but you have to stay still for a while.” He recognized the voice as Matt’s. James nodded slowly, feeling the ache set into his limbs.

Bruce didn't say anything, just continued to hold his hand. It was enough for James, just to feel him there. He couldn’t remember if Bruce had really said he loved him or if that had been a dream, a wish, a hope.

All he knew was that he felt like if he never heard those words again he would die.

Days passed and Bruce stayed by his side. He was there day and night while the others came and went, mostly doing small scale crimes to release some of the tension that was caused by having one of their own so near to death.

When Kdin said it was okay, Bruce would crawl into bed with James and sleep there. He would whisper things into his ear, “So beautiful” “Mine” “Stay alive” as the two of them drifted in and out of sleep.

And once, just once when he thought James was asleep, Bruce whispered, “I love you James. I love you with all my heart. I should have told you sooner, but I’m telling you now. I love you.”


End file.
